Daughter of the Fallen
by The Archfiend
Summary: Half dwarf, half elf Selene had no place in the world till she became an Istari now Gandalf asks her to accompany him, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Will the company learn to trust her, will here past ever see the light of day and will she follow her heart. On Hiatus
1. The Song of Durin

**The Song of Durin**

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast shouted as he approached the company.

"Radagast!" Gandalf laughed

"Wait there's something else coming." Dwalin shouted as a russet coloured wolf burst through the underbrush. Dwalin went to kill the beast with his axes.

"Even think of touching the Wolf and I'll shoot you between the eyes before you get chance to blink." The rider growled

"Selene, that isn't polite." Radagast chasted her.

"I'm sorry I forgot with elven blood comes politeness or are you forgetting what race my father belonged to?" Selene teased; Radagast shook his head and turned to Gandalf.

Selene climbed down from the warg and pressed her head to its and the wolf nuzzled her face and whined softly causing her to laugh. Her hair fell down her back it was pitch black but it was coarse and held in a mix of dwarven and elven braids, she stood taller than most of the dwarves at about 5'5, her ears had the distinctive elven point and her eyes where a piercing icy blue much like Thorin's. She was dressed in tight fitting red armour with matching gauntlets that where inscribed in dwarvish runes and black leather gloves, all of the dwarves stared at her, at the grace in which she moved.

"It is rude to stare." She provoked

"We weren't staring!" Dwalin roughly countered.

She laughed and slowly walked up to him swinging her hips seductively. His eyes instantly watched them.

"Selene." Gandalf warned

"Oh come on Olórin lighten up, Curumo isn't here you know." Selene pouted

"She's like a child." Thorin commented to Balin

"That is because Lord Thorin that I am, I was only three when Erebor was lost, and because of that dragon I lost both of my parents." Selene whipped her head around meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fìli asked

"Because Smaug took the mountain my father died at the Battle of Azanulbizar, my mother died months later after having my siblings in the Lothlorien." She replied

"Where are your siblings now?" Ori asked

"I do not know." She replied quietly

"How can you not know?" Kìli asked

"They were taken from me, tell me Master dwarf would your elders trust you in taking care of infants when you were 29 and what if those elders where not your kin but elves, ha they are not even my kin, I was not given a choice but I have never stopped looking for them." She answered

"How were they not your kin?" Thorin asked, looking into her eyes and recognising them somewhere but brushed it off instantly.

"Do you not think I'm short for an Elf?" she replied

"Are you part dwarf?" Bilbo asked

Selene smiled at him "Yes Master hobbit, half dwarf, half elf. In all my years I have never visited the west past Bree so I have never seen a hobbit close up but I know Olórin cares for you dearly." Selene replied

"Thorin Oakenshield meet Anexia Elanessë, but she prefers Selene, the red." Gandalf introduced them.

"Just as you prefer Gandalf." She smiled at the aging wizard

"What is she?" Dwalin asked

"Well I'd say she would be a Dwelf." Bofur joked.

Selene laughed "I like that sir, a Dwelf no doubt that would have amused my father."

"Selene is an Istari, the pupil of Estë, Nessa and Nienna of the Valar. Just like Radagast and I." Gandalf explained

"When you spoke of us did you forget me, Alatar and Pallando?" Selene asked with a small smile on her lips.

Gandalf began mumbling causing Selene to laugh and place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I jest old friend." She smiled "Aiwendil show him what we found at Dol-Guldur." She said to Radagast. Who nodded and gestured Gandalf over.

Selene smiled and turned to her saddle and removed her bow and sword both of which were gifts from Lady Galadriel and then her daggers which she secured in her boots which had been gifts from Lord Elrond.

"Bofur, at your service." Bofur said bowing

"Selene at yours." She grinned bowing back.

"So lass would you like me to tell you the names of our company?" Bofur asked

"I'm sure I could guess, the larger dwarf is your brother Bombur and next to him is your cousin Bifur who only speaks Khuzdul. Then the ginger dwarf is Glòin and his brother is Òin is the healer with the trumpet." She pointed each dwarf out. "Also there is Dori, Nori and Ori, Dori is the eldest, the one with a star shaped head is Nori and the youngest is Ori who is covered in all that knitting, which by the way it is too warm for then there is Balin who is the older of the Dwarves, no doubt the one with the keenest mind then the warrior is Dwalin, whose reputation precedes him but last time we met he had more hair." She said causing Bofur to laugh. "Then there is the Durins, naturally the eldest being Thorin, the blonde is Fìli and the one with dark hair just like his mother Dìs is Kìli who is also the archer of your company and the Hobbit is Mister Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took."

"How do you possibly know that?" Bofur asked

"As I said Olórin has a fondness for hobbits I have a fondness for Durin's Folk, though I have spent the best part of the last few years in the Greenwood." She replied before taking her staff which was a few inches shorter than her and was carved from ash and held a large green stone at the top of the staff. She began to sing softly

"_A King he was on carven throne,_

_In many-pillared Halls of stone,_

_With Golden Roof and Silver floor,_

_And runes of power upon the door._

_The light of Sun and star and moon,_

_In shining lamps of crystal hewn,_

_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night,_

_There shone forever fair and bright,_

_The world is grey, the mountains old,_

_The forge's fire is ashen-cold,_

_No harp is wrung, no hammer falls,_

_The darkness dwells in Durin's Halls_

_The shadow lies upon his tomb,_

_In Moria, in Khazad-dum,_

_But still the sunken stars appear,_

_In dark and windless Mirrormere._

_There lies his crown in water deep,_

_Till Durin wakes again from sleep."_

She turned to find the dwarves staring at her the elder with shinning eyes. Thorin broke the silence.

"I have not heard that song since Erebor fell and I know of only one who sung that song, who taught you that?" he asked

"My mother." She replied

* * *

**Please read and review and give me suggestions for pairings or improvements or just questions, quick thank you to the one who wishes to remain anonymous who set me straight and basically beta'd for me**

**-The Archfiend**


	2. Colours of the Wind

**Colours of the wind**

"And who is your mother?" Thorin asked

"An elf." Selene replied wittedly

"Can you sing another?" Bilbo asked

"Of course Master Baggins." She replied

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you?_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are round or pointed eared_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colours of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still_

_All you'll own is Earth until_

_You can paint with all the colours of the wind."_

"And who taught you that?" Thorin asked

"An Elf it is about dwarves." Selene smirked

"How dare you insult us?" Dwalin shouted not before Selene had a dagger at his throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She replied then her head snapped up when they heard a howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked

"Wolves no, that is not a wolf." Bofur said as two wargs crashed towards them, they were killed quickly by Thorin, Dwalin, Selene and Kìli.

"Warg Scouts. Which means a Orc pack is not far behind" Thorin growled

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked looking terrified

"Radagast give me Sebastian, now." Selene said quickly and Radagast gave her the hedgehog putting him in her hood.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one." He replied

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked

"You master Dwarf are being hunted, by an orc pack of at least twenty I'd say by the fact they sent two scouts." Selene replied

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin stated

"Excellent observation." Selene muttered earning a death glare

"We can't, we have no ponies they've bolted." Ori said

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you." Gandalf replied

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast smiled, causing Selene to grin.

"This is gonna be fun." She laughed

"Selene, stay with the company." Radagast said

"What really you are putting me on babysitting a group of dwarves that will stick out like a sore thumb and do not know the definition of quiet." Selene argued which was met with cries of argument.

"Yes, you will otherwise you can finish your training at Isengard, with Saurman." Radagast replied

"Fine." Selene sighed dejectedly. Before turning to her wolf "Meet me in the Greenwood my old friend."

With that the wolf ran and Radagast mounted his sled, shouting and taunting as he went.

"You have got to love Radagast." Selene smiled before turning serious and ushering the dwarves forward.

"Come on." Gandalf said as they reached the plain, they moved quickly till they caught sight of the orcs. "Stay together."

"Move." Thorin shouted

"Oh yes let every orc know where we are." Selene retorted earning yet another death glare.

They ran again sticking close to the boulders

"Ori, no." Thorin grabbed him "Get back."

"Come on, come on quickly." Gandalf instructed steering them forward.

"Where have you been leading us?" Thorin asked

"A place of safety is that not enough Thorin?" Selene asked

He did not reply and they ran on, hiding once again behind a rock. Selene heard a Warg on top of the rock and drew her bow as Thorin looked at Kìli. They both stood out Kìli hit the Warg in its front leg and Selene hit the Orc between his eyes. As the others killed the Warg, loudly Selene would add, she quickly tried to figure how far Rivendell was then she spotted the signs for the entrance and took her dagger and drove into the wargs brain.

"We are going to need to run now." She stated

"Move. Run." Gandalf shouted before heading the wrong way.

Selene shouted "No Gandalf this way." Changing the direction of the company.

They ran for their lives, Selene unsheathed her sword having it ready for battle.

"There they are." Shouted Gloin

"This way." Selene shouted

"Quickly." Bellowed Gandalf

The wargs began surrounding them and the company stopped and prepared to fight.

"There is more coming." Kili shouted

"Kili, shoot them." Thorin shouted

Selene and Kili began firing at the Orcs, Selene always hitting her target.

"We're surrounded." Shouted Fili, Selene glanced behind her and saw the entrance to the Hidden Valley.

"Where is Gandalf?" Someone shouted

"He's abandoned us." Dwalin shouted

"Get in defensive positions and stop asking and answering stupid questions." Selene shouted as she continued firing.

"Hold your ground." Thorin shouted drawing Orcrist

"This way you fools." Gandalf shouted from the entrance

"Come on, move." Thorin shouted running to the entrance "Quickly all of you."

"Go, go, go."

Selene and Kili continued firing when they heard Thorin shout

"Kili, Selene run."

They began running when Selene saw an Orc pull a bow and aim straight at Thorin, she ran in front of him and the arrow hit her in the side along with a dagger hitting her in the back. She cried out in pain and pushed Thorin down into the entrance before throwing herself down and screaming in pain when the arrow snapped and the dagger drove deeper.

"Why?" Thorin asked her

"We are one." Was her answer before she blacked out from the pain.

"She needs help; the healing required is beyond my help." Oin told them, then a horn was heard and an orc fell down dead into the tunnel. Thorin pulled out the arrow and hissed

"Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads; do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked

"Follow it of course." Bofur replied

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said

Thorin bent down and pick Selene up carrying her in his arms just as he did as when she was a child unbeknown to him.

As they reached the end of the tunnel Thorin handed Selene to Fili who held her close to his chest.

"Do you be going and dying now, I have to thank you for saving Uncle." He whispered to her.

"The Valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf told them.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said in awe

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf reminisced

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin growled

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield; the only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will and you already have the blessing of one elf and she is well thought of in Rivendell, she is seen as the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond, he has taught her many a thing. But we have questions that need to be answered and we need a healer."

Thorin sighed in defeat.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf instructed and Thorin took Selene from Fili, she mumbled

"Adadnadad." Thorin looked down at her confused at why she would say that then he remembered when he had seen her eyes and nearly dropped her in his revelation.

He looked to Gandalf for confirmation and he simple nodded. They walked to the main courtyard of Rivendell.

"Mithrandir." A voice called out, and then he said more passionately "Anexia."

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf replied

"What happened?" He asked "Why is she injured and in the arms of a dwarf?"

Thorin pulled Selene closer to his chest.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf said

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied and then turned to Thorin "Give me Anexia she needs to be healed and ready for Lord Elrond's return." He said gently before taking her from Thorin's arms who would not have let go if she was not injured so grievously.

"No here, where is he?" Gandalf asked then the horn of the elves sounded and Thorin shouted

"Close ranks. Weapons." As Bofur pulled Bilbo into the centre

"Gandalf." A voice said

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf smiled

Then Lord Elrond noticed Selene in Lindir's arms.

"Take her to my chambers I will heal her there I will follow." Lindir nodded and took her where he asked.

"Where is he taking her?" Fili asked

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near" Lord Elrond commented

"That may have been us." Gandalf said

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Lord Elrond greeted the Dwarven King

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied

"You have your grandfather's bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you."

The Lord Elrond spoke in the elven tongue

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked causing the dwarves to begin arguing and insulting the elves

"No Master Gloin he offering you food." Gandalf explained

The Dwarves discussed this and then Gloin said "Er, well in that case lead on."

"Excuse me but I have someone I need to heal." Elrond said excusing himself

Thorin followed and asked "Where is my nadadnathith?"

Elrond turned "So you finally see and know the truth, I would advise you to keep your knowledge from her, she has hidden who she is for so long it would be hard for her to accept that you now know when she has wanted you to know the truth for as long as I have known her."

"You care for her?"

"Like my own, she was orphaned at 29 and friendless even for a dwarf that is you and I know you were only in your fifties when your family was taken, that is why she acts childlike at times her childhood was taken."

"How old was he when she was born?"

"16 I believe, they loved one another, him and Anexia's mother, it was pure but family hatred made them hide it in darkness." Elrond replied before going to his chambers

* * *

**Right so next chapter we find a little more about Selene you learn how she can be an Istari and a Dwelf as someone pointed out that that would be basically impossible, thanks by the way. So any idea who here daddy is I'm not giving you the translations yet and yes there will be a song in each chapter and I own none of them and there is also a play list for this fic as well so check it out on YouTube anyway till next time. Oh yeh disclaimer I own and know nothing. Sorry GOTs reference my bad also tell me if I have any spelling wrong this is unbeta'd**

**-The Archfiend Out**


	3. My Reflection Once upon a December

**New chapter up thanks for reading following and faveing thanks please review with any comments please :)**

* * *

**My Reflection Once upon a December**

Selene groaned and rolled on to her back then cried out slightly from pain, she put her hand to her back and found it covered in bandages and her all her clothing removed bar her undergarments and gloves. She sat up slowly and saw that she was in Lord Elrond's chambers, she slowly stood and made her way over to the wardrobe, she opened it and pulled out a red dress that the arms finished at the curve of her elbow and the length would easily trail the floor with her small stature compared to that of the elves. She gently eased it over her head and grumbled to herself when it got stuck around her chest and muttered

"Yes thank you father for giving me more dwarven features than elven, it is beyond annoying."

She eventually pulled the dress down then began to redo her braids into one which showed elven royalty and under these braid she did a small braid that her father taught her that told other dwarves of her line she just prayed to the All Father that the company did not see it. She pulled on her gloves and looked into the looking glass and sighed to herself sometimes she wished she looked more like her mother. She mentally shook herself before heading to the pavilion where the rest of the company were throwing food she giggled softly.

"Selene." Kili and Fili shouted before they ran and hugged her at the same time. Fili gently kissed her cheek and whispered a "thank you "in her ear.

* * *

A certain dwarf felt anger stir in his breast at the prince's boldness then he shook himself no he should not think about the elf spawn like that but then a voice reminded him that she was part dwarf to.

* * *

"Ah Anexia you are awake." Lord Elrond smiled, Selene greeted him in the elven way before sitting near him.

"Thank you for healing me Lord Elrond, I swear trouble follows me like the plague." She said

Elrond laughed "I think you and I have known one another long enough to forget the titles."

She nodded and smiled

"Will you please sing and play for us?" he asked Selene she nodded and too her place before the harp before quietly strumming the strings before she started singing softly.

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December."_

Gandalf looked at her sadly and met Elrond's eyes knowingly.

"Can I ask where my staff is?" Selene asked

"I do not know my dear." Gandalf replied

"It must be still in the passage way, I will get it." Lindir said

"Thank you Lindir. But please take these." She said taking off her gloves and absently mindedly removed her right one, she quickly realised what she had done and tried pull it back on, but Thorin was quicker.

"What happened?" he growled meeting her eyes with his own full of anger.

"Not all of us got out of Erebor unmarked, I hid when I felt the dragon coming I tried to warn people but I was a child and they did not believe me, then I saw you trying to defend the main gate I was drawn out of my hiding place when I saw the bravery of our kin, just as the dragon burst through the door and he hit me with his fire I am lucky that I only lost parts of my little and ring finger and the burns that go to my elbow I could have lost my arm." She replied her eyes looking to the distance on the left as she remembered "I would have died if that dwarf had not gave his life to push me out of harm's way, my only regret is that I did not know his name." She looked down as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Here Lindir take this glove." She said giving him her left glove before saying "Excuse me please." before leaving. Unknown to her that Thorin was following her she walked into her chamber and pulled of her glove and looked at her reflection in the water on the chest of draws in a bowl and began to sing softly

"_Look at me,_

_I may never pass for a perfect elf, or a perfect dwarf._

_Can it be,_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,_

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide?_

_Who I am, though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_

_How I pray, that a time will come,_

_I can free myself, from their expectations_

_On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,_

_and to make my family proud._

_They want one or the other,_

_No-one knows who I am._

_Must there be a secret me,_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"_

"Why do you need to hide?" Thorin asked, she whirled round with a look of horror on her face that he had heard her song.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to make sure you are alright," he paused "Nadadnathith!"

Selene's eyes grew wide at what he had said "How? How do you know that?"

"You said Adadnadad, then I realised where I had seen you before." Thorin said softly before moving towards her putting his hand on her cheek, she leant into his touch before pulling him into a hug and resting her head in the crook of his neck he chuckled softly and tenderly stroked her back in comfort.

"I always wanted a Nadadnathith." He chuckled softly, she giggled softly.

"I have wanted nothing more than to have travelled to Ered Luin and tell you the truth for as long as I remember but they made me promise that they could tell you but they never got the chance they were waiting till I came of age but both of them were dead by that time so I kept it to myself." She looked into his eyes and he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then there was knock on the door and they broke apart.

"Anexia?" Lindir called

"Come in Lindir." Selene called, he walked in then frowned at Thorin who glared right back.

"I found your staff and I found this as well." He said producing someone from within his robes

"Sebastian." She shouted taking hold of the hedgehog and gently kissing him on the head before placing him on the bed and she took hold of her staff and Lindir let go she felt a sudden power surge and it threw her and Thorin across the room into walls and Lindir on to the bed barely missing Sebastian.

"What was that?" Thorin groaned before standing up and checking on Selene who was knocked out cold from her impact with the wall he gently lifted her and placed her upon the bed after Lindir had moved.

"I think you should ask Gandalf." He said as Lord Elrond and Gandalf rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked before checking on Selene

"She touched the staff without her gloves, why did it throw us across the room?" Thorin asked

"Oh dear." Gandalf said to himself.

"I demand to know what is going on wizard!" Thorin practically bellowed

"Tell him the truth about her old friend, for his and his kin's safety as well as hers." Elrond said

"Very well, Thorin you know of the Maia and the Valar." Thorin nodded "Well may years ago I was sent to Middle Earth by the Valar to fight in the war of the ring, most of the Maia came with us but there was a few who remained behind one of them was Lexa, Lexa was one of the few female Maia and she was the most powerful of us all it was said that she was the favourite of the all father and the Queens of the Valar, Varda, Yavanna and Nienna. Now as the conflict between the elves and the dwarves began to escalate they decided to intervene in the form of Lexa they combined their powers and changed her into half elf and half dwarf and she became the child of an elf and a dwarf and Lexa is who you know as Selene, but she has no memory of her past and she cannot control her powers and I do not know why this is, but you must never tell Selene this is one thing that must be kept from her if she is to succeed in her mission, he hatred for the Elf King does not help things." Gandalf explained

"Why does she hate him?" Thorin asked remembering why he hated him

"She blames him for the death of her mother as he refused to help them because of Selene's existence and he took her siblings." Lindir explained

Thorin growled in anger.

"Has he no pity or mercy!" he shouted and Selene groaned softly and mumbled something in a launguage unknown to Thorin

"What did she say?" he asked

"She said All Father that is how they acomplished it.' Gandalf chuckled to himself

Thorin looked at Gandalf questioningly but the Wizard refused to answer and left the room along with Lindir and Elrond leaving Thorin confused as he sat vigil over Selene.

* * *

"It is time that we intervenned." A dark haired woman said to two other women one with pitch black hair and clad in grey and a woman with soft brown hair clad in green.

"I agree. This conflict between the elves and Dwarves has gone on long enough." the brown haired woman agreed.

"I have an idea." the one clad in grey said

"What?" they both asked

"Our problems regarding the races I can think of only one who could solve the conflict and I believe if she had been given more time she could have changed the betrayl of Morgorth and Sauron. Lexa should go to Middle Earth as a child of both races and of the royal lines and I believe she cpuld change the fate of many including the line of Durin which will end be ended through the direct line in the future with the death of Thorin."

"This is madness we do not have the power to do that or to change fate." the other with black hair said

"Perhaps Eru will lend us his power and it would not be us changing fate it qill be Lexa but she will have no memory of her life here." she replied "Ah, Lexa." The woman said turning to a red haired woman with bright blue eyes her face gently dusted in freckles, she was tall but curvaceous but her red dress kept her modest.

"Queen Varda, Queen Yavanna and Queen Nienna how may I be of service to you." Lexa asked

"Do you know of Nienna's plan?" Varda asked, Lexa turned to the woman with hair black as the night and whose dress was the colour of the stars.

"Of course, my lady and I wish to help, I cannot stand by and do nothing and please I beg you not to ask me to. I knew one day I would be needed on Middle Earth that is why I sent my staff to Olórin to take with him." Lexa replied

Nienna laughed at her student's boldness, and then Yavanna spoke brushing her brown hair from her face.

"I see what you mean Nienna, and Varda we do need to intervene and Lexa has volunteered to help us so why should we not."

Varda sighed "Very well, do we know of an Elf and a Dwarf for the union."

"Yes, there is an Elven maid by the name of …" Nienna said but Selene felt herself waking.

* * *

Selene slowly opened her eyes then closing them again at the brightness, she groaned and went to roll over when she heard a small squeak she opened her eyes and Sebastian shoved his face in her causing her to laugh gently.

"You are awake." A gruff voice said, she sat up quickly then winced when the blood rushed to her head but who she saw was far from expected.

"Dwalin?" She asked softly

"You could have seriously injured Thorin." He growled

"I took most of the blast so I think I'm more likely to be more damaged. How long was I out?" She asked rubbing her sore head.

"A few hours give or take."

"It was less then, I'm shocked I haven't done that for coming up nine years and I assure you Master dwarf I would never intentionally harm Thorin Oakenshield. Power surges are not the powers I can control from my staff but others I can that are from my soul will be greatly needed for your journey."

Dwalin said nothing and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Thorin." Dwalin said

"What is it? Is she awake?" Thorin asked

"Yes she's awake but before you go to her please listen to me." Dwalin begged, Thorin nodded and listened "I do not think spending time with the witch is a good idea, she could be bewitching you without your knowledge." Dwalin stopped when Thorin started to laugh

"My old friend she is not bewitching me if you are asking if I have feelings for her, yes, I do but those feelings are like that I have and had towards Dis, Kili, Fili and Frerin, nothing more or less, Dwalin do not fight me on this, yes she does not have full control of her powers but one day she will and imagine we will never have opposition if we have a powerful Istari on our side." Thorin explained his face dropping slightly at the thought of his brother

"But she is not and Istari she is a half Elf, do you plan on allowing her to come with us?" Dwalin spat in hatred

"Do not speak badly about her, Dwalin I am warning you, we have enough opposition from the elves she will help us heal the rift and yes if she wishes to join us then I will not stand in her way." Thorin warned before walking away.

* * *

**So do you have any idea how Thorin knows Selene and what do you think of her back story I discussed this extensively with another fan fiction user tell me if I have got anything really wrong or it is to far fetched and please tell me which dwarf Selene should be with and if there is any characters that she should have a love interest with or have interactions with also there will me more known about her past in future chapters I'm not sure when I will update next but keep an eye out**

**-The Archfiend out**


	4. Love Lost

Thorin walked quickly to Selene's room, but when he got there she was nowhere to be seen. He turned in horror and began searching Rivendell for her. He sighed in relief when he found her sat with Kili and Fili.

"What are your siblings' names?" Kili asked

"Aurelia and Nilaratan." Selene answered

"What do they mean?" Fili asked

"Aurelia means golden and Nilaratan means blue gem which is what my mother said was the colour of the Arkenstone but I remember it being white." Selene laughed

"What does your name mean?" Fili asked

"Which one? Anexia means fire heart, Selene the name my father gave me means moon and my mother gave me the name Emberlynn which means precious pretty jewel and my name that I was given on my birth means Siren but I have not used that name for many years." She said sadly

"Selene have you ever been in love?" Bilbo asked

"Yes, once well twice but I loved them both at the same time." Selene said sadly

"Ah, two men won your affections." Bofur remarked having joined them

"I never said they were both male." Selene hissed

"You loved a woman?" Thorin asked

"Yes, but she was all too mortal and I was forbidden from loving either of them." Selene looked away

"Who forbade you?" Thorin growled

"Saurman, an Istari does not fall in love is what he told me, so I left them both, the Greenwood burned the day she died." Selene said remembering her loves faces bright with youth.

"How did she die?" Bilbo asked

"Childbirth, she married the man that we both loved and I was happy for them, but I pushed out the world that day vowed not to get attached to anyone else, it looks like I'm breaking that vow now." She said smiling softly as Kili and Fili hugged her on each side.

"Have you ever been in love Bilbo?" Selene asked the Halfling

"Er, no I'm still a little young to fall in love well that is what I think!" He said self-assured in his conviction

"What no hobbit lass court your attention?" Bofur asked

"No." Bilbo answered

"How about a dwarf male, Bilbo?" Selene asked and Bilbo spluttered and turned bright red and refused to answer, Selene giggled softly then she realised which town they would have to go through to get to Erebor.

"I can travel as far as the edge of the Greenwood with you on your quest but I will never travel any further." Selene told Thorin

"Why what scares you beyond the forest?" Thorin asked

"Nothing, I just do not wish to travel any further." She replied

"What do you have to fear at Esgaroth?" Balin asked, looking into the young woman's eyes that were filled with pain.

"That is where they lived isn't it?" Bilbo asked

She nodded "B.., he still lives there with their three children and their eldest daughter looks so much like her, is what he said in his letters, I cannot, I cannot go, I betrayed them both, I lied to them and I left made them think of me as cruel like my maternal grandfather, I told them that one of elven and dwarvish blood could never love simple men." She sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks "I never got to apologise, or to say goodbye. My life is filled with regrets and the one I feel the most shame for was walking away from them. Walking away from love."

"It's not natural none of it." Dori murmured

"Polyamory is natural, tell me dwarf have you watched as the one you love grow older everyday as you do not age no matter how many years have gone by, I have barely aged since my mother and father were taken from me." She shouted and flames erupted from nowhere and surrounded Dori and herself when she stepped in front of him. The dwarves tried to extinguish the flames but all their efforts were useless. Dori cowered away from Selene and shouted

"Witch."

That one word snapped Selene from her anger and she looked round in horror at the size of the flames she quickly extinguished them and held her arms around her stomach as she saw the horror and even hatred in the dwarves eyes but in Thorin's eyes she saw something that made her feel even worse and that was hope, Bilbo's eyes were filled with pity and she ran.


	5. Family Reunited

**Family Reunited**

Kili and Fili found Selene surrounded by elflings as she sang softly to them as they watched in awe enraptured by her soft voice and beauty

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_

Fili cleared his throat and the elflings ran off, Selene smiled softly at them, they noticed her hand go to the necklace around her neck, it was a tear shaped garnet the size of an acorn, and she absentmindedly rubbed it.

"Who gave you that?" Asked Kili

"It is one of three, each identical except the initials on the back." she showed them it had a B and M scratched into it.

"Who are they? Are they your siblings?"

"They are not my siblings I never met them and no they were and are of the race of man, they captured my heart, oh so long ago now only he remains" she said softly rubbing her finger over the B,"I left so they would be happy together I broke more than one heart that day and I was not there when she died, my sweet Melina. Ten years ago when I burnt the Greenwood."

"How did she die?" Fili asked accepting her confession of polyamory

"She died in childbirth giving them their third child, a little girl if I remember correctly; it was too late for me to go to her when I found out." She silently wiped her cheeks as her tears fell in her grief "Do you wish to see your mother?" she asked

"Yes, you can do that?" Kili asked

"Yes." She replied as she began chanting in a low seductive tone, Kili and Fili felt themselves leaning closer to her a flash of light threw them off balance when a voice said

"Kee, Fee, is that my boys?"

"Mother!" They shouted together

"Oh my boys you look so grown up. Yahaira, is that you?" Selene's head snapped up at the mention of the name given to her by her mother

"Dis?" She asked quietly

"Oh my. Is it you Semine's daughter?"

"You remember me?" She asked softly with pure joy

"Of course I know my own Nadadnathith."

"Dis." Selene hissed

"Nadadnathith?" Kili and Fili asked the dwarf woman at least looked apologetic

"So that mean we are..." they started

"Yes. It does just do not tell anyone" She spoke softly

"Whatever you say cousin." Kili basically shouted until Selene hit him round the head causing him to yelp in pain

"How did you know who I was?" Asked Selene

"Frerin told me everything before he went to war so someone would know about you, and could one day find you." Dis replied causing Selene to smile sadly at the memory of her father.

"I wish I had gotten to have him longer." Selene spoke softly

"You and me both, you and me both." Dis smiled softly "Where are you?"

"Rivendell." Selene answered

"How did you get Thorin to go there I swear he is the stubbornest, hard-headed annoying dwarf I have ever met." Dis ranted when a voice from behind spoke

"I love you too, sister." Thorin chuckled when they jumped.

"I will leave you to it, the spell will last as long as you wish." Selene smiled softly, standing up, Thorin grabbed her arm

"You don't have to go you are family." Thorin said firmly

"I know, there is something I must do as well as finding the courage to apologuise to Dori." She said sheepishly before walking away.

* * *

She found herself at the waterfalls she climbed down to find some privacy, when she began chanting softly. An image appeared before her, it showed him, his hair had began to grey, his eyes lacked the light they once had and had wrinkles in the corner, his mouth no longer upturned with a youthful smile it was now frowning from hardship and lonliness. Selene felt a sob come forward, he spun to look for the sound his eyes meeting hers, he looked to say something before he could she cancled the spell and curled up in ball as her sobbed shook through her smaller frame, even after all these years she loved him but she had abandonned them and didn't deserve even a kind word from him. She felt herself grow weary and fell asleep with fresh tears drying on her face at the foot of the waterfall.

* * *

**Wow two stories in one day wow I've impressed myself, and you found out who Selene's daddy is :) any one want to guess who her mu is related to**

**-The Archfiend**


	6. Rise

**Yes I know this ones late well sue me :P enjoy**

* * *

Rise

Selene stood quite sombrely dressed in simple elven tunic and leggings, her hair didn't even contain braids. Kili and Fili had given her worried looks when she had apologised to Dori that morning by giving an old dwarven recipe cake that she had found in the library and had convinced Bombur and Bilbo to help her make. Dori accepted gracefully and apologised for calling her a witch, her response was only a nod.

Lord Elrond watched Selene from afar he was quite fond of the Dwelf.

"Do you know what ails her?" Gandalf asked

"Her mind is clouded; her heart yearns for the love denied to her some twenty years ago." Elrond replied

"Is there anything that we can do to help?"

Elrond shook his head sadly "This is a battle Selene must fight for herself, no one else can."

Selene sat humming to herself, Ori took the courage to sit near her.

"What is that song, I've never heard it before?"

Selene jumped, Ori stuttered an apology

"I was in my own world; Ori it isn't a problem. My mother taught me it and told me to sing it when I didn't feel strong."

"Well, I am quite terrified will you sing it for me."

Selene smiled gently and nodded

"_I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype_

_I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots—they run deep, oh_

_Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform_

_When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, "You're out of time, "  
But still I rise_

_This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in  
Think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise_

_I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say_

_Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it, you know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed_

_'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, "You're out of time, "  
But still I rise_

_This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in  
Think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise_

_Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You know it, you know it_

_Still rise  
Just fight it, just fight it  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise."_

Selene smiled sadly and sighed

"I miss her." She admitted quietly, Ori took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"I miss mine too." Selene's eyes softened then gave Ori a quick hug and kissed his forehead. Ori's blush was quite adorable, she chuckled softly.

* * *

Later that night, Selene had her bag repacked with essentials such as food, water, weapons, medical supplies and clothes. Selene followed the company as the escaped from Rivendell, when they were stopped by Lindir, Selene crept behind him as he was distracted by the others, she quickly disarmed him and knocked him out using the pummel of her sword. She looked at the company who stood staring at her.

"We were escaping?" she asked rhetorically before walking off as the others followed. Thorin smiled fondly and even Dwalin's lips twitched at the corners.

* * *

**I know its a bit crap but I'm not feeling it right now, I've started Uni, ended a relationship and worked so yeah I didn't have time and I packed my laptop hopefully I can update more but no promises**

**\- The Archfiend**


	7. AN

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year, I'm currently putting all my stories on Hiatus as i don't have the motivation to write at the moment, due to my mental state causing my heart not to be in it and that isn't okay with me. I'm going to try and get all my stories finished in my own time and then update regularly I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for your support it means the world to me **

**The Archfiend**


End file.
